


Teach Me How To Kiss

by NonchalantCHAOS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Banter, Comedy, Dom Draco, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Sassy, Smut, closetting, daddy - Freeform, pinning on walls, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonchalantCHAOS/pseuds/NonchalantCHAOS
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy dont know how to kiss and are desperate to practice? Certainly since they hate eachother and are heterosexual males just practicing cant POSSIBLY escalate. Its perfect. Right?





	Teach Me How To Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> explicit so please be mindful

Harry Potter doesn’t know how to kiss. Surprising right? Anyone would think that The Boy Who Lived would have girls and boys chasing after him and most of all making out etc. Unfortunately it’s not like that. It’s a secrete though, no one knows Harry is a total virgin.

Draco Malfoy has had thousands of girlfriends but no one knows the truth. 

Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall having breakfast before Defense Against The Dark Arts class started, when he heard Slytherins snickering.

“Hey did you hear Malfoy broke up with that mudblood girl?”  
“Yeah I heard it was because she found out he’s gay.” The slytherin group starts laughing.  
“I heard she broke up with him because he’s a terrible kisser.” Everyone sitting at the table gasps.  
“No way but he is always bragging about his tongue skills. HAHAHAH!” The table bursts out with laughter.

Harry says “Hey guys did you hear the conversation at the Slytherin table?!” Ron speaks in between laughter “yeah man…Malfoy…just…got dragged. HAHAHHAH. I knew he was gay man!” Hermione scowls at Ron “Ron, that is just gossip. He has had way to many girlfriends, I highly doubt he is homosexual.  
Trust me Ron, I’m always right.” Ron looks at her fondly and says “Off course you are babe, I love you.” “awww love you too.” Ron goes to lean it but Hermione stops him “Later, I have class now.” Harry raises his brows “Damn Ron you got rejected.” Ron raises on eyebrow “Really man? At least I have a girlfriend.” Ron pulls out his middle finger, stands up and leaves.

Harry is walking down the hall on his way when he is stopped by Draco fucking Malfoy. Now why in the world would Malfoy even speak to Harry if he wasn’t about to spill insults. This better be important. “Potter, how unpleasant it is to see you. Now, we both know I wouldn’t even approach you if this didn’t benefit me. I have a proposition for you, Potter.” “Save it Malfoy. Im not in the least interested in absolutely anything you have to say.” “Well potter your just gonna have to give me a minute to explain. You won’t be able to turn down the offer.” Malfoy winked and sauntered away. “Ugh why is that guy so extra?” Harry wondered to himself.

Harry was in the bathroom minding his own business. You just gotta skip class to take a dump sometimes, you know? When he heard the door burst open. He saw footsteps walk towards the vanities. He peered through the crack in the stall door and he saw the elegant lines of Malfoy’s handsome face. Malfoy looked stressed and tired, he was splashing water across his face. Harry leaned forward to get a better look and he slipped and fell in the toilet. Oh no how embarrassing. Surely Malfoy had heard. “Potter?” “Potter what are you doing?” “Well Malfoy unless you are oblivious, I’m kinda using THE BATHROOM!” “Well Potter it’s none of my business what you choose to do in your spare time. Surely you couldn’t take it anymore when you were checking me out in potions class and came in here to… how do I say it? Release.” “WHAT?! I-I wasn’t doing either of those things!” “Oh Potter, you flatter me, truly. It’s ok, I’m attractive to both men and women, it’s quite understandable” “Malfoy for gods sakes I wasn’t wanking off because you aroused me to much with your stunning looks in class. Note the sarcasm. Im straight unless you haven’t noticed.” “No, I haven’t noticed, Potter.” “Malfoy, I wasn’t masturbating, I was just skipping class because breakfast didn’t agree with my stomach.” “Oh Potter your excuses are so mediocre” Malfoy has the audacity to smirk. “Malfoy can you please just leave me be.” “Now why would I do that when this is the perfect time to talk to you about my proposal.” “Proposal?! Malfoy I told you I’m kinda taking a shit. This isn’t exactly a good time.” “But its perfect Potter, You are indisposed at the moment which all your attention automatically focuses on my voice.” “Malfoy please leave! This is a bathroom not a conference room.” “Well Potter this is the boys room and last time I checked I have a fully functional male penis, but off course you know that, it’s all you think about when you check me out and wank right Potter?” “Fuck Malfoy stop teasing me like that!” “Oh Potter now why would I do that? This is much more fun than listening to that monotone professor talk on and on about the same subjects.”Malfoy groaned, fuck why did that sound so sexual and why did Harry like that? He was straight? Right? Even if he wasn’t the this is Draco fucking Malfoy, his enemy, his tormentor. “Malfoy god damn it just cut to the chase already! What do you want?!” 

“Well Potter, I heard you can’t kiss even if your life depended on it” …

 

Harry was distraught after that talk he had with Malfoy in the bathroom. He couldn’t stop thinking about that proposal, it seemed like the perfect plan. They both hated each other and they were both straight. So how could it go wrong? It was absolutely fool proof, or was it? Harry couldn’t stop thinking that maybe he doesn’t hate Malfoy’s teasing as much as he used to. He decided that no matter what they do he would never develop feeling for Malfoy so he went for it…

 

Harry stood in front of the Slytherin common room door waiting for Malfoy. Malfoy had sent him a very cryptic owl mentioning Harry was to meet him here after Harry agreed to the proposal. This was going to be… interesting.

Malfoy walked out of the door and stood face to face with Harry “Oh Potter dear, I can’t wait to kiss those beautiful lips of yours.” Harry looked stunned and Malfoy started laughing so hard he clutched his stomach. “Oh Potter you couldn’t possibly believe I was serious?” Malfoy had an amused expression on his face and all Harry could think of is punching his face and staining the beautiful pale white with shades of purples and blues. “Malfoy, this isn’t funny. I thought you were serious when you were talking about your ‘plan’.” Malfoy looked confused “Oh Potter, trust me I am one hundred percent serious about this plan, I was actually referring to my previous comment. This is for educational and scientific purposes only Potter, nothing more so don’t even think about adding to what we already agreed to. I know how you homosexual predators are.” Harry was outraged. “MALFOY! For gods sakes how manny times am I going to tell you I’m straight and I’m definitely not a predator!” “Yes sweetheart I’m positive you are straight or I would have never reached out to you. Also hating you is a bonus” Malfoy winked and sauntered ahead gesturing Harry to follow. Did Malfoy just call Harry sweetheart? That’s new… but Harry is not sure if he hates it.

 

Malfoy and Harry stand in front of the room of requirement. Malfoy looks pensive and strides three times in front of where the door should appear. In a matter of seconds it does. Malfoy enters first and sits down on a comfy couch in the middle of the small room that surprisingly has posters all over the walls with slogans such as “Education is the key to success!” Yeah, Malfoy wasn’t kidding when he said this was for educational purposes only. Harry stood awkwardly in the door frame. “Well Potter, aren’t you going to come and sit down. Don’t let the door hit you on the way in” Harry steped inside and immediately the door slammed into him and he fell on his knees. “Well Potter if you wanted to get on your knees for me you could’ve just said so, you didn’t have to be so extra.” Malfoy smirked. What an asshole. Yeah Harry definitely hated this guy. Which was perfect for this. “I hate you” Harry scowled “Likewise.” Malfoy winked. Harry melted, but why? “Lets just get this over with.” Harry strode to the couch and sat down, knees slightly bumping into each other. “So Potter, you’ve never been kissed before I hear?” Harry looked down uncomfortably “Y-yeah.” “Im sorry Potter, I didn’t hear you.” “Look Malfoy I’ve never been kissed, so what? If all you wanted to do is tease me this is a new low even for you.” Malfoy felt bad for the kid. “Look Harry I’m not here to tease you, yes I know I’ve had billions of girlfriends but I don’t exactly makeout with any of them. Yes I have kissed before but its been disastrous.” Harry paused to look at Malfoy, he seemed sincere. “Why have you had so many girlfriends, Malfoy?” Malfoy looked down at his interlocked hands on his lap. “Well Harry, I like to think that every person brings a new and different adventure. I consider myself adventurous.” Harry was stunned “D-did you just call me Harry?” “Oh Potter you must have misheard, I would never call my enemy by their first name. It’s… unMalfoy-ish” “Yeah you’re right, I probably just misheard.” Although Harry was sure he didn’t. “Well Potter, enough talking lets get to it.” Harry and Malfoy searched each other for what felt like hours but was merely seconds. Malfoy took Harry’s cheek in his right hand and started slowly leaning in when Harry stopped and said “Are you sure about this Malfoy?” “Positive…” One.. Two.. Three… lips brushed and slowly met in a beautiful stride. Harry felt weightless, if he had known this is what kissing felt like he would’ve done it a long time ago. He read that it felt like fire works exploding but he never believe that would be true… until now… It was magical and new, but it was Malfoy. Harry Potter was kissing Draco Malfoy and it couldn’t have been any better than this. But Harry was straight… 

It started off sweet, the kiss wasn’t rushed or rough, it was gentle, oh so gentle, no tongue just lips against lips and then Harry felt Malfoy’s tongue lick his bottom lip and harry caved in to the feeling. They were heavily making out now. Harry’s right hand on Malfoy’s beautiful, soft, silver-blonde hair. His left hand on the small of Malfoy’s back. Their kisses were rough but their touches were gentle. Malfoy was still holding Harry’s face and his other hand was snaking its way down Harry’s back all the way down to his ass. Malfoy roughly took Harry’s hips and plopped him down on Malfoy’s lap, cocks brushing and creating friction. Malfoy moaned into Harry’s mouth and Harry felt the vibration travel all the way down to his cock, twitching with pleasure. Harry returned the moan and Malfoy’s hands automatically clutched Harry’s firm, round ass. Cocks still brushing, Harry started moving his hips to creat more friction which was emanating more moans form Malfoy that reached all the way to Harry’s growing erection. He could feel that Malfoy was hard. Their tongues were wrestling. Malfoy’s lips fit perfectly against Harry’s. He was is absolute bliss. Then Malfoy’s mouth was on Harry’s neck in a matter of seconds. Sucking and licking feeling oh so good. Harry was clutching Malfoy’s lean body, his chest, his stomach, arms and thighs. Harry was a moaning mess. Malfoy was sure to leave a mark. Harry wasn’t so sure if he hated that idea. Harry started palming Malfoy through his pants and Malfoy let out such an obscene moan, Harry was sure Malfoy had cum in his pants.

Suddenly Malfoy stopped and pushed Harry off his lap. Harry’s expression was the definition of confusion. “Why did you stop?” Harry asked wanting more of Malfoy’s body, Malfoy’s mouth, Malfoy’s dick… “I think that’s enough for today lesson, Potter. Im sure you won’t mind since you know, you’re not gay.” Malfoy smirked and adjusted his erection in his pants. “Don’t you need help with that though?” Harry gestured to Malfoy’s erection.” “No thanks, Potter. I’ll take care of it myself. Pick this up tomorrow?” “Y-Yeah I guess” With that Malfoy strode out of the room and left Harry there with a huge boner. Harry guessed he would have to take care of this himself also, thinking of what could have been already mad his cock ache. 

Harry unbuttoned his pants and unbuckled his belt. Slowly slid them down and too his aching penis into his hand. It was leaking with precum. That damn Malfoy, why did he leave Harry in this condition? Harry gripped his shaft hard and started stroking upwards, all he could think of is Malfoy’s beautiful plump lips on his dick instead of just his own hand. That thought alone was enough to make him cum. He replayed the previous events and started stroking faster with every stroke getting closer to his climax. Harry was panting now, sweat dripping down his forehead, his moans becoming louder and and coming faster. Until finally with on final stroke and one long loud moan his cum splurged all over his hand, stomach and thighs. Harry didn’t know he had so much cum inside his balls, it was obscene how much cum there was all over his body. Fuck you Malfoy. Wait, Malfoy said he was going to take care of it himself didn’t he? Does that mean Malfoy was wanking to the thought of fucking Harry Potter? That thought alone made Harry’s dick almost grow hard again. 

Harry cleaned himself up with a spell. Threw his clothes back on and left the room to go back to the Gryffindor common room. There Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. “Hey man why’d you take so long?” Ron asked and everything replayed in Harry’ head. He had to get out of here before he got hard again. “Nothing man I was just in the library.” “Really? Because I was just there and I didn’t see you.” Hermione stated. Harry started to panic, how was he going to explain he had just made out with Malfoy and then wanked to the thought of him? “Well Hermione the library is a very big room here in the beautiful Hogwarts, it’s not very likely you would see me, especially if you were concentrated in your work. Well that’s enough conversation for tonight, I have a long day tomorrow.”Harry gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and surprisingly gave a kiss on the cheek to Ron too. The all looks stunned. “BYE!” Harry ran upstairs. “I bet Malfoy gave him a psychotic behavior potion or something.” Ron said laughing. “Could be, I heard that Harry was in front of the Slytherin common room door today.” “What the hell?!” Ron started to look exasperated. “I know right, quite strange behavior.” 

Harry was freaking out he couldn’t believe what has just happened. He made out with Draco Malfoy! Draco had asked to pick it up tomorrow! Harry prayed Malfoy wouldn’t pull the same bullshit as today, how dare he leave him alone to take care of himself. He could have at least had the courtesy of giving him a handjob. But nooo, stupid purebloods. All Harry wanted to do was sleep. He plopped onto the bed, with fresh pajamas on and went to sleep. There was no guarantee he wasn’t going to dream with Malfoy.

The next day Harry woke up with a boner. Damn Malfoy, he didn’t even have to touch him to give him a boner. But Harry doesn’t understand this, he is heterosexual and Malfoy is a male. Surely that doesn’t go together. Harry decided to ignore it and go take a shower, and stuff.. if you know what I mean.

The trio was a having a normal morning eating breakfast as always in the Great Hall when Malfoy walked in and stood next to Harry and publicly handed him a letter, winked and returned to his table as if that was the most normal thing in the world. Everyone and I mean everyone was staring at this unusual interaction. You could hear in the distance a Ravenclaw snicker and say “I knew they were gay for each other.” A Slytherin added “No wonder Potter was waiting for Draco outside our common room, who knows what they were up to.” The Slytherins snickered Harry blushed profoundly. Malfoy stood and stated “Oh my dears those are nothing but rumors, I am very straight, unless my girlfriend claims to disagree.” He looked over at a beautiful strawberry blonde girl with eyes as vibrant green as Harry’s. He leaned in and slammed his lips onto hers and everyone gasped. Harry couldn’t help but feel jealousy flow through him even though he knew that it only happened for educational purposes he was out raged he couldn’t help but think that he was being used maybe, that’s why Malfoy left Harry all alone in the room of requirement with a growing erection. I guess Malfoy was as straight as he claimed to be…

Harry finished his breakfast nonchalantly even though his mind was in utter chaos. He walked out as if nothing happened, without a word. He could feel Malfoy’s eyes on his back but he didn’t care. He went into a deserted corridor and opened up the letter inside was written in elegant cursive “Potter, meet me in front of the room of requirement today at 6pm. I got a girlfriend and with all the repulsiveness in my heart I will unwillingly say thank you for giving me the confidence to kiss someone. That is all. Do not forget, 6pm sharp, I will be awaiting your presence.” Harry couldn’t believe the words written in this letter. Why in the world would Malfoy want to meet with him again? This has to be a joke. He has a girlfriend now and he know how to kiss (thanks to Harry). Harry couldn’t help it but give in and go tonight.

Harry stood in front of the room of requirement, staring at the door. Deciding wether he should go in or not. He opened the door…

There stood the tall lean body of Malfoy, facing away from him. “Potter!” he turned to dace him and Harry’s heart stopped, that smile, he had never seen Malfoy smile. Malfoy’s smile might actually be one of the most beautiful things Harry has ever seen. Its so distracting. “You decided to come, how nice.” “Malfoy, just drop it, I know you didn’t ask me here for another lesson in kissing 101. What do you want?!” “No need to be feisty Potter, I just wanted to talk.” “Yeah that’s rich coming form you Malfoy” Harry rolled his eyes “Look Potter, because of you I’m a pro at kissing now and I can keep a girl for longer than a month and I just wanted to return the favor.” “Return the favor.” “Yeah Potter, get you a girlfriend!” “B-but I don’t want a girlfriend Malfoy” “A boyfriend then?” “No Malfoy I don’t want either, just stay out of my personal life please. Im leaving.” “Wait Potter! Just one date? Please, I promised her I would get her a date with you.” “Who?” “Elena Windenhall” “The cute half Korean girl?” “Yes her but its more that that. Ummm me and my girlfriend, Delia are going with the two of you, I promised Elena a date because she didn’t want to be a third wheel and what better candidate than Harry Potter plus I owe him a favor.” “Malfoy, If you think for one second I’m going to go out with you and your girlfriend and some random girl you are certainly mistaken.” Harry turned to leave but Malfoy held on to his hand Harry looked at their interlocked hands and pulled away fast “Im sorry Potter, I know that it must be weird since you know, what happened yesterday but I’m asking you very nicely, just do this one thing for me and if you never want to speak to me ever again that’s fine plus you could even get a hot girlfriend out of this.” Harry and Malfoy looked at each other in the eye for a while, Harry sneering at him. “Fine, I’ll do it…”

 

The faithful day of the double date came. Today was going to be quite interesting. Ron was helping Harry pick out his outfit. Ron was ecstatic when he heard Harry had landed a date but no so much when he heard who it was with, Draco Malfoy. Well technically his ate wasn’t Malfoy, it was Elena but still, Ron disliked this. “Navy Blue, Emerald Green or Mauve dress shirt?” Harry asked “Emerald Green definitely.” “Ok so Emerald Green dress shirt with tight black fancy pants and brown fancy shoes.” Harry went to put them on and came out looking like a billion dollars. “Damn Harry you look so hot, even I would fuck the shit out of you.” Ron bit his bottom lip and had to look away. “Well its good to know I look absolutely irresistible.” 

Harry met with Malfoy in the entrance of Hogwarts, waiting for the girls so they could head off to Hogsmead. “Well Potter, you can clean up nicely. I guess I underestimated you. Your hair is even in place for once, I’m impressed.” “I wish I could say the same for you Malfoy.” Harry smirked and looked away form him. He caught Malfoy looking him up and down form the corner of his eye. Was malfoy checking him out?  
No of course not he was probably just assessing how Harry looks, yeah that has to be it since he’s into fashion. And he’s straight.

The girls arrive just in time before Harry punches Malfoy for checking him out so much, or should I say assessing. What is wrong with this guy? Harry knows he looks like a treat but this is kinda much coming from Malfoy. Elena greets him with a smile, Harry has to admit she is a gorgeous young woman but he really doesn’t want anything from her, this is just for show. “Hi, I’m Harry, its very nice to make your acquaintance.” She blushes. “Oh cute and well spoken, thanks Malfoy.” She winks at Harry and Malfoy’s girlfriend looks up fondly at him. “Yeah well, I tested him out myself.” With that statement Malfoy sashayed into the limousine closing the door behind him and automatically took a swig of pure Vodka. Whats wrong with Malfoy? Why is he acting like this? Harry smiled awkwardly at the two girls and opened the limousine door “Before you, ladies.” Harry bowed and stepped inside after them. He sat next to Malfoy who looked bored and was looking out the window. Malfoy’s girlfriend spoke first “So Malfoy, where are we going.” Malfoy didn’t answer so Garry tapped his knee twice with his hand and Malfoy automatically veered his head towards Harry and started searching his face while bitting his bottom lip. “Yes Potter?” Harry looked away from Malfoy’s strong gaze. “Your girlfriend asked where it is that we will be enjoying our evening.” “Well Potter that’s hardly an appropriate question to ask in front of our dates, ask me later.” He rested his hand on Harry’s lower thigh, smiled and withdrew his hand after a few seconds and continued looking out the window. Harry looked at Malfoy’s girlfriend who looked absolutely oblivious to the interaction.  
“We will probably go to Madam Pudifoot’s.” He told Malfoy’s Girlfriend.

The rest of the car ride was silent, except the low chatter of the two girls. Harry kept glancing at Malfoy just to check if he was ok. It’s weird to think that Harry is actually worried about his enemy. They went into the tea shop, today it was decorated very elegantly with classical music in the background. A huge contrast to the last time Harry was here, oh god what a traumatizing experience. They sat down at a table for four, Harry sat across form Malfoy. The waiter was a fine looking young man with a nice smile.

“Hello, good evening ladies and gentlemen, what would you like to order?” Malfoy answered “Well we would like to start the evening with a bottle of your most expensive wine.” Malfoy smiled at the waiter and then put his attention on Harry. “Yes sir, I will bring you that bottle right away.”  
“So Harry, tell us about yourself.” Malfoy said without taking his gaze off me. “W-well there isn’t much to say, I mean everyone kinda knows my story.” Elena said “Well yes but maybe you could tell us from your point of view, it must have been hard.” She placed her hand on top of Harry’s. Harry felt a bit uncomfortable but was to afraid to push her hand away. “Yeah Harry it must have been so difficult being the boy who lived and defeating Voldemort aka making you a hero to go down in history. How… Traumatizing.” Malfoy said with a cold stare while nonchalantly swirling his wine glass. Elena spoke up “You don’t have to be so mean Draco” Draco looked at her with boredom written across his face “But it’s the truth sweetheart, also I thought I was clear when I said you must address me as Malfoy.” Everyone in the table fell silent and looked uncomfortable, the only upside is that Elena stopped touching Harry’s hand, which is a relief for Harry. “Waiter!” Malfoy gestured at the waiter.  
“Yes sir?” the handsome waiter asked and then he looked over at Harry. “We would like to order our meals.” Malfoy said sternly.  
Everyone ordered and were now eating in silence, this is the most awkward double date ever. Then Elena decided to spice it up…  
“So Harry, are you a virgin?” Elena winked at him and Malfoy immediately looked up from his plate with a curious approach. “U-umm, y-yeah, I am.” Malfoy’s brows sprung upwards “Really? Oh Potter that’s adorable. Are you a virgin because you still don’t know what team you play for?” Malfoy smirked. Harry snapped “You know what Malfoy? I think that you are the last person in this table who should be saying anything because your just a closeted gay who makes out with other guys behind closed doors and pretends to be straight so you just get some girl to fall for your looks and be stupid enough to not realize that all you ever really want is some dick.” With that statement Harry got up from the table “Thanks for a wonderful evening Elena, you are a really nice girl but get yourself a nice guy, same goes for you Delia.” Harry strutted out of the restaurant and when he looked back Delia had slapped Malfoy and Elena looked stunned, it was a funny scene, if Harry hadn’t caused it…

Harry went back to Hogwarts an hour later trying to get transportation since riding with Malfoy wasn’t an option. When he entered his room Ron was holding a Howler addressed to Harry’s name. “This is for you man. Now I don’t really feel like getting my ear drums punctured so I’ll be waiting outside.” He handed it to Harry. He hesitatingly opened it. It screamed in Malfoy’s voice “WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT STUNT YOU PULLED AT THE RESTAURANT POTTER? YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I SEE YOU SO YOU BETTER NOT EVEN COME NEAR ME YOU FAGGOT!” Harry felt like he wanted to cry, he never should have done that, he just was so tired of Malfoy’s bullshit, insinuating that Harry was gay last time Harry checked Malfoy was the one who kissed him.

 

1 weeks later

 

Harry was walking down a crowded corridor trying to get to his next class.  
Malfoy comes out of nowhere, grabs his arm and guides him to a deserted corridor. “Malfoy what the fuck, let me go.” Malfoy pinned Harry against the wall, hard. Which made Harry groan and Malfoy bite his lip. Malfoy put his hands on either side of Harry’s head, their noses almost touching.

“You know what? Fuck you Potter! Who do you think you are? You think you can just tease me like that and get away with it?” Harry looked stunned “Look Malfoy I Don’t know what your problem is but I have to get to class.” Malfoy cocked his head to the side and said “Yeah Potter that’s not going to happen, you are not leaving until I’ve had my revenge.” Harry was getting frightened now but oh so aroused. “Look Malfoy do whatever you want, if you want to punch me do it already.” Malfoy had the audacity to laugh and throw his head back. “Oh Potter don’t you get it. That stunt you pulled was perfect! I got rid of that clingy girl and her little friend. You know Potter I just wanted you to go on that date to see if I was just delusional, maybe seeing you with someone else wouldn’t affect me and all those thoughts I had about you would go away but they just don’t.Then I saw you that day I got hard just by looking at you. Fuuuckkk Potter how do you not realize how fucking hot you are. Fuck! I just want to fuck you up against this wall right now! I’m so GAY for you Harry! How do you not realize that! I know you know! All you do is tease me! Is that way you have been ignoring me this week? Fuck damn it Potter you really know how to get me horny” He started kissing, no, attacking Harry’s neck making Harry moan obscenely. Harry started gripping Malfoy’s back moving his hands down to grip Malfoy’s beautifully round ass. “Fuck Potter I’m going to cum just by hearing you moan. Am I the only one that can make you moan like that? HUH?!” Harry panted out “Yes Draco!” Malfoy took Harry’s thighs and his thighs wrapped around Malfoy’s waist. “You want me to fuck you against this wall ?” “Fuck yes! Draco, I want you to make me scream!” With that Harry gripped Malfoy’s hair and started making out heavily with him. Lips were crashing against lips, so hungrily, gasping for air! Harry Ripped Malfoy’s shirt off, while Malfoy unbuckled Harry’s pants. Malfoy reached into Harry’s pants and started stroking his achingly hard cock. Harry moaned into Malfoy’s mouth. “suck me Draco!” “mmm yes baby.” Malfoy let Harry down and got on his knees. He started stroking Harry’s cock and looked up into Harry’s eyes full of lust.  
Malfoy liked the tip which made Harry let out a long moan. “Is this your first blowjob Potter?” Harry moaned out “yes”. “Oh Potter, I love being your first.” Malfoy bobbed his head down and took in as much as he could of Harry’s thick, long cock. He stroked the shaft while going up and down on the dick with his mouth. Licking the tip excruciatingly slow Harry groaned “Fuck, Malfoy suck me harder!” Malfoy started deepthroaghting Harry’s dick. “oh fuckkkk” Harry moaned out. He started gripping Malfoy’s hair. Malfoy stopped and stood up. “Malfoy pleaseee make me cum!” “later baby” he kissed Harry sweetly on the mouth then pulled away smiled and kissed him again, Harry smiled into the kiss. 

Malfoy looked Harry in the eyes and said “You’re the adventure I wouldn’t trade for anything.”


End file.
